Love Beat
by Jaded Baby Blues
Summary: SUPER JUNIOR FIC! Leeteuk has a girlfriend whom he loves very much. She returns his love just as equally but they both don't know that there are others who may want to intervene. Will their relationship fall apart? LeeteukxOCxKibumxSungmin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is dedicated one of my best friend who happens to also be my roommate. :) She requested a fic based on her daydreams with Suju leader Leeteuk. This fanfiction should be read by those of you who love Leeteuk and Kibum and Eunhyuk. **

**Warnings: Slightly Mary-Sue, slightly harem-ish, possible language abuse, etc, etc.**

**If it were up to me, I wouldn't want to write a Mary-Sue but when we talked about it, Hanan (my friend) made everything sound so good! I promise you it will be pretty good. If it isn't amazing it'll be pretty good. **

Leeteuk was head over heels in love with Sang-Mi, his girlfriend for the past six months. The two lovebirds had apparently met each other at a department store. Leeteuk had actually seen her there weeks before he had the guts to approach her. She was a shop girl there and even though she knew who he was, she didn't rush at him and pulled at his clothes the way most females would. The fact that she only smiled sweetly and shyly at him had made her shine even brighter in Leeteuk's eyes. She was beautiful and her shy demeanor really appealed to him. For the first time in five years, Leeteuk felt that beautiful wondrous feeling known to all of mankind as love.

"Would you go out with me?" he'd asked her quietly.

She blushed furiously at the question but gave a curt nod and then she continued to bury herself in the pile of clothing she was sorting out. Sang-Mi had been too nervous to even look at him.

He'd given her his number and asked her hers and the rest was history. They dated and the love between them blossomed.

It had been a ninety days. Ninety beautiful days filled with love, joy and laughter. Leeteuk loved her with all his being now and she loved him equally. The world seemed theirs for the taking. Sang-Mi was nothing like all the other women Leeteuk had dated. The women in his previous relationships were all stuck up and seemed too glamorous and they never did like sharing him with twelve other guys. But Sang-Mi…Sang-Mi loved Leeteuk but she also grew to love the rest of the Super Junior. She understood his work- their work, and supported them in whatever they did. She had never begrudged Leeteuk if he ever needed to go off to concentrate on his work and his dongsaengs. It made Leeteuk love her even more.

There were even many times, when he had brought her along for practice. She'd watched them sweat, joked around and practice for hours on end. She suspected that the boys seemed to be a little better behaved whenever she was around. After a while, most of the Super Junior members already thought of her as an older sister figure.

"Let's go to the park by the lake this Saturday, shall we?" Leeteuk asked her.

Sang-Mi looked into Leeteuk's eyes as he said this.

"Okay," she said smiling. She was glad he hadn't forgotten. It was the hundredth and he had remembered despite the fact that he had been so busy practicing and performing.

Her heart soared when she saw the knowing look within his eyes. Leeteuk seemed was such a romantic and since she was the same it made their relationship become even stronger.

Saturday arrived and Leeteuk took Sang-Mi out on a date to the park by the lake. He said they were going to have a picnic and she was to wear her prettiest dress. She'd prepared some really interesting dishes she knew were his favorite. Leeteuk and the rest of the Super Junior always loved her cooking and it always pleased her whenever they devoured every last crumb of her food. Eunhyuk and Shin Dong were extremely pleased with her when they first tasted her curry and the pasta she'd made. Heechul would beg her to make him his favorite kimchi fried rice whenever she turned up. And she always laughed and said that she would.

Sang-Mi glanced at the picnic basket in her hand and she smiled at her accomplishment. She'd managed to make a humongous submarine sandwich, chocolate brownie, some cheese and crackers, some fried noodles and other little bits of delicacies.

When Leeteuk came to pick her up in an ugly banged up old van, Sang-Mi didn't beamed as if she'd seen him drive a limo. She never really cared of the fact that he was the leader of the popular Super Junior. Every time she looked into his handsome face all she could think of was "How lucky I am to have this man as my lover" and it was never "How lucky that I have Suju's leader as a boyfriend".

"Hey there, doll!" Leeteuk smiled at her through the window of the van.

"Wanna hop in for a romantic magic carpet ride?"

Sang-Mi giggled at this.

"Now where have I heard that before…?"

They'd heard those lines or something similar to those lines when Heechul was watching his collection of Disney movies. They'd all wept when they watched the kittens get thrown away in The Aristocats. And when they saw Aladdin whisk Jasmine away on a magic carpet ride, both Leeteuk and Sang-Mi had sighed at the romance of it all (while the rest of the members pretended to throw up and roll their eyes).

Sang-Mi was laughing as they recalled the memories together.

Once they reached the park, Sang-Mi busied herself by preparing the spread she'd packed early that morning.

"Wow!" Leeteuk cried out, clearly impressed with her efforts, "That's amazing, Sang-Mi! It looks like a feast for a soccer team!"

She grinned at him and said, "Or a certain boy band known as Super Junior!"

She sat down and passed a plastic plate to Leeteuk, asking him if he'd like anything on the mat. Leeteuk smiled at her and ate silently all the while thinking in his heart that he was so lucky to get a girl like Sang-Mi.

"Actually…," Leeteuk drawled as he slyly pushed a stray lock of hair away from Sang-Mi's eyes, "I might just take up on that offer about that boy band…"

"Wha-?"

And then to Sang-Mi's surprise, she found herself crowded with all thirteen members of Super Junior and all of them held a red rose and a lily.

"These are for you," Leeteuk said as he too pulled out a rose and a lily.

"They're here for you, doll," he said as he kissed her forehead lightly. Sang-Mi could only gaze at them all in wonderment.

"You guys…"

And before she could say anything they started singing their song What if which just happened to be her favorite from them.

_Ssahyeoganeun shigandeureun  
Amado yokshimeul bureuna bwayo  
Eojeboda oneul deo  
Apajingeol bomyeon... Oh girl_

Sang-Mi could only sit there, looking up at the thirteen men who were singing to her, with her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed as she realized how the other people in the park had begun to crowd around them.

_What if geudaega nal  
Saranghal geotman gata  
Jogeum gidarimyeon  
Naege ol geotman gataseo  
Ireon gidaero naneun  
Geudael ddeonal su eobjyo  
Geureohke shigani  
Ssahyeo apeumi dweneun geol  
Jal algo isseumyeonseo... Oh girl_

As Leeteuk sang the last few verses, Sang-Mi was already in tears.

"Omigod, you guys, that was beautiful!" she said tearfully as she wiped her eyes, "I can't believe you guys would do this for me!"

"Well, when Leeteuk asked, we couldn't say no, now could we?" asked Sungmin as he smiled cutely at her.

"Yeah, and when we knew it was concerning you, we immediately decided to do it!" piped up Yesung.

"We love both you guys and it was just so romantic, we had to say yes," Ryewook joined in.

"Uhm, guys, I think it's best if we make a run for it now…," Heechul muttered as he watched how a small group of girls were already gathering about.

Kyuhyun looked up and his jaw almost dropped at the sight of their fangirls surrounding them slowly. They weren't too sure if this was really Super Junior and they approached slowly to see if it was true. Kyuhyun knew that after a minute or so, they'd be surrounded by these fangirls and all of them would probably get raped…

"Yeah, we better make a break for it!" Kyuhyun cried, as he quickly grabbed Dong Hae's arm and rush the shorter man back to their other ugly white van.

Every single one of them including, Sang-Mi and Leeteuk all got up and ran as fast as they could to their parked vans. As they ran, Sang-Mi couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"Help!" Eunhyuk suddenly cried, "Fangirl got my leg!"

True enough, a fangirl with an afro hairdo was hanging on desperately to Eunhyuk's left leg and he seemed as if he were about to get brutally murdered by a serial killer.

"Gerroff him!" Heechul cried out with his teeth bared. The flower of Super Junior looked pretty pissed at the fat afro-ed sixty year old fan. He tried to pull the fat old lady away but damn was she heavy.

"Get outta the way, Heechul hyung!" Shindong yelled as he too made a grab at the lady.

"Whoa!" Heechul cried.

"Oof!" Eunhyuk gasped.

And then a second later all three Suju members were sent flying into the air, free from the overweight and old fan.

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" Kangin called out to them from inside the van. Super Junior, all thirteen members of them including Sang-Mi managed to get away from their crazy fans.

"Phew!" sighed, Eunhyuk in relief, "That was a close one! I don't think I've ever been so scared in my entire life! Man, she was scary!"

"Yeah, she was hella scary and heavy too!" Heechul agreed.

"But ya gotta admit the whole thing did seem kinda funny!" Kyuhyun said, smiling sweetly at them.

At this, all the members who fit in that particular white van burst out laughing. Even the others who were in other vans were still laughing at the whole crazy situation they had just been in. All of them, except one member…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kibum stared ahead of him angrily. Out of all the laughing members of Super Junior, he was the only one who wasn't having the time of his life escaping from a bunch of their rabid fangirls. He groaned out in frustration as the whole scene in park replayed itself in his mind. It was awful!

He felt the green monster in his chest growl at the thought of it all. Oh, there was a green monster in him now! It was a mean little fellow with razor sharp teeth which it used to nip at Kibum's heart. Kibum knew that the green monster was really only the feeling of jealousy that was bubbling inside him. In fact, it wasn't bubbling any more when he saw everything that had happened in the park. He was practically frothing with anger, jealousy and guilt. If only she wasn't with Leetuk-hyung…If only…

That was the reason why he was so envious. He was a backstabbing asshole who was absolutely and utterly in love with his leader's girlfriend and there were just too many reasons why that was just so wrong! Kibum had tried many times ever since he'd first laid eyes on Sang-Mi and fell in love straight away, to stop himself from loving her. He'd done everything he could think of. Go find another girl, seek out psychiatric help and other stuff but it didn't help in the least. If anything, it only made his feelings double themselves. He truly was in love with Sang-Mi.

Now Kibum was a kind person and he didn't have the heart to actually steal someone else's girlfriend but Sang-Mi was making it hard for him to not do so. Sure, Kibum loved Leetuek as a leader and a friend. He'd do anything for Leeteuk seriously. He would. He'd jump in front of a train for Leeteuk but Sang-Mi…Because Sang-Mi was Leeteuk's girlfriend, he didn't know what to decide.

To put it simply, Kibum was going insane just thinking about this woman. It was unfair that he'd finally found love only to find it with a woman who was his leader's girlfriend. His heart was torn between two and he couldn't make himself decide. Only….did one side of his heart just got a bit bigger? Was it the one side that was leaning on Sang-Mi and not Leeteuk? Was Sang-Mi winning? But no wait! That can't be, he wasn't some girlfriend stealer. He wasn't such a lowlife now was he?

No you're not…

But she's so perfect…

And just now…

Having to sing for them like that…

The thought made him grit his teeth in frustration and he made a sound in the back of his throat and buried his head in his hands.

This gesture did not go unnoticed. Dong Hae watched his dongseang carefully. He'd been watching Kibum for some time now. He may have been one of the dancers but he was quite observant whenever he chose to be.

"What's wrong, Kibum?" he asked softly, eyes steadily eyeing the younger man.

"Nothing!" Kibum snapped up, taking his hands away from his face in a gesture that suggested there really was something bothering him.

"You're acting really strange lately," Dong Hae muttered, his eyes still focused on Kibum, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kibum stared into the concerned eyes of his hyung. He suddenly felt like he spilling everything he felt to Dong Hae but that would be suicidal. Kibum wasn't an idiot but he felt so pressured and scared at that moment. He was frightened to be afflicted by such unfaithful thoughts about his leader's girlfriend. The guilt and jealousy combined were eating him inside out and he felt as if his intestines were twisting around his heart. It was squeezing his heart tighter and tighter and tighter until suddenly, Kibum felt like as if he couldn't breathe. He felt like as if he was drowning in a deep black ocean, sinking deeper and deeper into the cold vast emptiness of the sea. It was so dark and empty it made him feel cold dark and empty. He couldn't see anything and he couldn't feel anything either except for the guilt. Kibum twisted his head around and he could hear a faint sound.

It was like the sound of a beating drum, steadily beating out a rhythmic beat. He couldn't place the sound at first and he listened closer, eyes searching the direction of the sound but all he saw was the black sea.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Wait, of course the sound was familiar to him. It was the sound of a beating heart! His beating heart! His guilt riddled, badly wounded heart that felt like it was about to burst with the pain. Oh, yes, he actually still felt the pain. The pain from his twisting intestines that were squeezing at his heart…His heart was beating even more slowly now due to the pain. It was as if the life in him was being drained by the very pain that consumed his heart.

And the pain in his heart increased tenfold! Instead of merely squeezing, the intestines were tugging at his poor wounded heart.

Riiiip!

And that was when Kibum seemed to snap out of it. the sound of his heart being ripped apart from him made him wake up from his weird nightmare only to find himself still staring blankly at his hyung.

Dong Hae was looking at with eyes filled with concern. He had grabbed Kibum by the shoulders and was already shaking him for fear of the younger man going into a seizure.

"Kibum! Are you sure you're okay?" Dong Hae asked loudly, giving his dongseang another quick jerk by the shoulders.

Kibum nodded quickly but as he stared into his hyung's concern filled eyes, he was seized with the feeling of guilt once more and hecouldnt take it anymore. He felt like weeping.

"I've been watching you, Kibum-ah," Dong Hae began, "I think I know what you are going through…You have eyes for a certain someone and it's eating you up inside!"

At this, Kibum felt like spilling the beans. He felt like telling Dong Hae everything but then there was the other part of him that kept screaming no. that part of him was telling him that if he told Dong Hae, it would be totally self destructive. He wouldn't only be betraying his leader's trust but it was also ruin him as a person. He'd be labeled a backstabber and a cheat and a girlfriend staeler and just thinking of all of those things made him want to kill himself. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if ever he did what his heart desired.

"What the hell do you mean by that, Dong Hae hyung?" he cried out angrily, pulling himself out of his hyung's grasp.

"Who do you think I am? Some kind of girlfriend stealer? I'd never do that to Leeteuk hyung!" he yelled.

His voice had caught the attention of everyone in the van then and they all stared at him in utter shock. Eunhyuk, Ryewook and Sungmin had their eyes glued on Kibum and Kibum almost slapped himself for confessing what he'd felt accidentally! It was awful! Their expressions…God, they looked horrified as if the very idea of loving Sang-Mi was a disgusting thing.

But how could loving someone sweet and kind like Sang-Mi considered disgusting?

"I knew it!" Dong Hae cried out knowingly as he leaned back.

"I had a feeling all along that you were in love with Sang-Mi especially by the way you were looking at her!"

Kibum looked up into Dong Hae's face in astonishment.

"You've known all this while?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I had a gut feeling about it for some time now," Dong Hae said quietly, "Although my feelings were never really proven but I've had suspicions about it for quite a while."

Kibum felt like his heart just fell out of his rib cage on the floor in the van.

"The way you looked at her, the way you acted whenever she was in the same room as you and when she talked to you," Dong Hae continued, his gaze fixed on his twiddling fingers. He couldn't really bear to look at Kibum's face because he knew the younger man was too ashamed then.

"I watched you when you were with her," Dong Hae went on, "it's not hard to guess your feelings because you really let everything surface. You have no talent in keeping a poker face, Kibum-ah."

Kibum sighed sadly, his head bruied in his hands once again. He felt like crying his eyeballs out but he just didn't even have the energy to do something as strenuous as that.

"I'm so sorry…"

Dong Hae looked up itno Kibum's face immediately at this.

"What're you sorry for?" he asked.

The others waited quietly for Kibum's answer. They hadn't been quite as observant as Dong Hae but they didn't think it was their place to make any comments to Kibum.

"You don't have to be sorry to me or the rest of us," Dong Hae explained, "the person you need to be sorry for is yourself! You must be under a whole lot of pressure to be in love with Sang-Mi who is with our Leeteukie."

"I think it's best if you tried to put this feeling behind you," Dong Hae advised kindly, "I know how horrible you must be feeling right now but if you keep this up, you'll surely be emotionally affected by these feelings."

Eunhyuk and the rest nodded in agreement. They may not have noticed how the romance of Sang-Mi and Leeteuk was affecting Kibum but knew that he'd been a bit different these past few weeks.

"I know how you feel because I have been in love myself with a woman who could never love me back," Dong Hae said in a voice so soft, Kibum had to look at the man in order to understand the words.

"She was already married and I knew I didn't have a chance but god, I sure did dream of stealing her away from the dude. It was utterly awful!"

There was a silence that followed and everyone in the van seemed to be in their own little world. They were all wondering about Kibum's feelings and how sincere those feelings were. When Dong Hae advised Kibum, all of them had suddenly felt a twinge of sympathy for their dongseang. They've all been in love once, well, maybe Eunhyuk and Sungmin had only been having crushes but they knew how strongly a man could feel for a woman. The feeling could make you go mad for days on end. They knew it was wrong of Kibum to have feelings for Sang-Mi but they couldn't really blame him either. Sang-Mi was a great girl and the thirteen of them didn't really mix around with many girls. Poor Kibum. But poor Leeteuk as well.

"What should I do hyung?" Kibum asked miserably as he raked his fingers through his hair.

"Do what your heart tells you to," Dong Hae said, "And I mean your real heart not the other part that has a voice which you'll want to believe in. Pick the choice that is right and by right, I mean the choice that will have as little casualties as possible. If it's one person who suffers than that is better than three who suffers, right?"

Dong Hae sighed heavily and grasped Kibum's hand in his. He was now looking directly into the younger man's eyes. This was the moment that needed no pretenses. This was the moment he had to be honest with his dongseng.

"Make the right choice, Kibum-ah!" he said encouragingly, "We're all here for you!"

The rest nodded their heads and said the same thing.

"We'll love you even more if you make the right decision," Sungmin piped up cutely.

"And we really do have your back but we'll also have Leeteuk's back so choose wisely," Eunhyuk said, smiling rather sweetly.

"As far as I'm concerned, what you need most now is closure," Ryewook concluded, "You'll have to find a way to put these feelings behind you and move on. I'm sure you'll find a way!"

"Super Junior, Kim Kibum! Kim Kibum fighting!~" they all chorused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sang-Mi studied the photograph in front of her in hurt and confusion. She couldn't believe the image that was presented before her eyes at that moment. Was it really possible for this thing to happen? Could the photograph be a fake one? Well, what with all the advance technology these days, surely it wasn't impossible for some money grubbing paparazzi to alter the original photographs and make new ones that was right before her eyes right then.

Sang-Mi gazed at the image in front of her carefully, studying every curve and angel of everything in the picture. Well, no matter how hard she looked at it there was no way of telling if this was an original photograph or not. She wasn't an expert in photography.

Sang-Mi was sitting in her living room and she was holding an entertainment magazine in her hand. Sang-Mi rarely bought entertainment magazines because she was more into women's beauty magazines. But the large photograph that was splattered across the cover of that particular magazine had caught her eyes immediately. She knew it was Leeteuk on it. And she knew who the woman he was holding hands with was. Her heart seemed to shatter into a million pieces every time she looked at the image. And then whenever she thought that it wasn't fair for her to jump to conclusions like that and that she should give Leeteuk the benefit of the doubt, her heart seemed to mend itself a bit.

She flipped through the pages and was almost ready to cry her eyeballs out when she saw even more pictures of Leeteuk and the woman! Ugh, was he hugging her? And so closely too…with his arms about her slim waist…Sang-Mi seethed and before she knew it, she was already thrusting the magazine across her coffee table and was sobbing uncontrollably.

It wasn't true!

It couldn't be true!

Leeteuk would never do that to her!

Never!

Because he loved her and she loved him in return and they were happy together.

Sang-Mi felt another pang of jealousy and hurt as she remembered her past conversations with Leeteuk these past few weeks.

He'd been busy working on his new project, a drama series called Love Celebrity and she had been supportive, patient and understanding.

When he called her and said abruptly that he couldn't make it for their planned Saturday night dinner, she accepted it without making a fuss. She knew he was a star. Hell, she was involved with a star so that meant she had to understand how difficult it could be for her when her boyfriend had to be off somewhere half across an ocean for some photo shoot. Oh but her love for Leeteuk made her forget all the times he weren't with her. She also wanted to support him in whatever career path he took and that included being a famous pop star with a very demanding schedule.

Sang-Mi let out a dragging groan that she always did whenever she was frustrated or upset. Leeteuk always said she sounded like a donkey braying when she groaned like that…She'd playfully smack him in his arm and release a hideous groan right into his face.

The memories came flooding back into her mind like the rush of water from a broken dam. That's it! She had to do something about it and she had to do it quick. If she truly loved Leeteuk and if she wanted Leeteuk to be there by her side forever then she needed to get this out of her system.

She didn't want to feel this sense of betrayal. She didn't want to look into Leeteuk's eyes all the while wondering if anything had went on more in those photos…

Because in that photo…Well, photos actually…

Were pictures of SNSD's Yoona holding hands with Leeteuk. Her Leeteuk. And they didn't just hold hands! They were hugging each other and gazing into each other's eyes as if they were in love. At one point, Leeteuk was even shown to have his arm wounded around the girl's skinny slip of a waist.

Grabbing her cell phone swiftly, she punched in the numbers of Leeteuk's phone. She waited with baited breath for Leeteuk's voice to come through.

"Hello?"

"…."

"Sang-Mi?" came his sweet voice and for a moment, Sang-Mi was at a loss for words.

"Jungsoo-sshi…I saw the headlines today…" Sang-Mi's voice trailed out softly.

"Is it true that you were with her? Is it true that what I'm seeing in these photos is real?" she asked her voice trembling a bit at the end.

There was a pause and Leeteuk sounded as if he took a deep breath.

"Don't misunderstand, Sang-Mi-ah," he said, his tone sounded light like he wanted to make things easier.

"We were just trying to promote the new drama we're doing that's all. Trust me, it wasn't like I even wanted to do it but our producers and the director asked us to."

Sang-Mi's eyes blurred with tears and she wiped one eyes away and unable to control herself she let out a little sob.

"Are you crying, Sang-Mi-ah?" Leeteuk asked softly.

"I-I-I just don't kn-know wh-why you have to act s-so lovey dovey with her?" Sang-Mi sobbed, "We haven't seen each other for three weeks already because you've been busy with the drama…How do I know that it's really the drama you were busy with and not this stupid skinny slip of a girl!"

"I don't call you because you said you might be busy…Were you out with her when the acting was done? Were you going out with her between breaks? How am I supposed to know what you were doing these past few weeks?"

Leeteuk sighed and he knew it was a troublesome thing the photos with Yoona. Yeesh, he didn't even like the girl like that but it was true the producers had told them to act all cute and lovey dovey. He had refused rather vehemently at first but when he saw how uncomfortable Yoona was getting and how the other producers were looking at him, Leeteuk relented.

He kept thinking, 'It's not a big deal. Sang-Mi won't find out.'

"You have to trust me on this," Leeteuk said to her firmly, "What's a relationship without trust? I'm your boyfriend and we love each other and that means you've gotta trust me when I say that I'm not doing anything with Yoona."

"Then why didn't you tell me about this?" Sang-Mi practically shouted into the phone. She hadn't wanted to lose her cool but this was getting too much for her to bear. Her love for Leeteuk and the part about trust he said…Sure, trust him and then find pictures of him cuddling up to another girl!

"You should've told me about it once you knew about this?" Sang-Mi cried out, "You talk about trust so easily then why didn't you tell me about this whole charade before the photos of you cozying it up with that girl spread everywhere across Korea!?"

"Didn't you trust me enough?"

There was silence and this time it sounded like it was Leeteuk who was choking up a sob.

"I didn't think that the photos would be spread everywhere and I didn't think that it would actually look like that…," he explained slowly, regretting the decision of not telling her when he really had felt like it.

"Well, it is what it looks like, isn't it?" she said, voice trembling, "Tell me these are fakes, Jungsoo-sshi and we'll forget we ever had this conversation. But you'd better be honest with me for 'what is a relationship without trust right'?"

"They aren't fakes, Sang-Mi-ah," he whispered without hesitation. She was right he had to be honest.

"Why are you acting like that with her then?" she demanded, "Do you have to go so far as to wrap your arm around her or hold her that close or look at her like a lovesick puppy?"

_The way you look at me…._

"The producers told me to," Leeteuk cried out, angry that she didn't care that he was being honest, "I did what they told me to and I'm doing what you want me to right now. Being honest!"

Sang-Mi growled under her breath. She was so angry with Leeteuk she was practically spitting out fire from her nostrils.

"You think that just by being honest I'll forget everything?" Sang-Mi said as she wiped her eyes again, "Why do you have to go so far? Did you or did you not kiss her cheek? Please tell me this is a fake because if it isn't, I swear to God, I will go down over to SM Entertainment and kill you both for sure!"

"What do you want from me, woman? First, you want honesty and now you're asking for me to lie to you! Make up your mind already!"

Sang-Mi gasped at his confession. So it was true, the photo wasn't a fake. Leeteuk really did kiss Yoona on the cheek.

"How could you!?" she said, her eyes streaming down with tears, "I can't believe you, Jungsoo-sshi! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"And how dare you tell me to make up my mind!?" she screamed into his ear, "You make up yours first! You wanna be with Yoona or me? YOU make up YOUR mind!!"

**Click!~**

With that she threw her phone across the wall where it lay on the ground in broken pieces of plastic and rubber and wires. She stared at it for a while before bursting into tears once more. Oh, but why did the heart have to hurt so much?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kibum walked around in his room contemplating what he should do. It wasn't like he hadn't fallen in love before; he had, with the pianist at his church none the less. Back then he had been so patient in his love. So eager and green he didn't know any better and before he knew it, it was over. He'd been heartbroken and devastated but his pride demanded that he didn't ask her why she'd dumped him. He was a good enough person, wasn't he? It's not just about his looks (which he has to admit that he is rather good looking) but he was also kind hearted and gentle and romantic. Women found him attractive, didn't they?

But this whole situation is different…This time; he is in love with someone else's girlfriend. And this time it would seem that his heart had no capacity to be patient like it had last time. It didn't feel as if it could wait for another five years much less a couple of weeks. It had been bleeding and bleeding continuously for weeks as he watched Leeteuk fall more and more in love with Sang-Mi.

He definitely couldn't wait any more! The others had given him their thoughts and advice and all of them were rooting for him to do the right thing. He knew they were right. It was time for him to tell his feelings to Sang-Mi and have her break him into a million pieces. His bleeding heart needed to be broken so that he'd be able to forget this tortured feeling.

Kibum got off the computer chair and got dressed with thoughts of Sang-Mi fleeting through his mind. He needed to tell her and this was the best time. He knew Leeteuk wasn't with her at that moment because he was out acting on a new drama series called Love Celebrity.

Kibum contemplated again about what was to come after he'd confessed. He'd tell her he loved her and she'd…

She'd look at him with loving eyes and lean into his face and kiss him fully on the lips and he'd embrace her and Leeteuk-hyung can just go and find some other girl, like maybe that Yoona chick he was working with.

Wait, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!! What in the world was he thinking? He was thinking of things that were bound to never ever come true! Sang-Mi loved Leeteuk-hyung and Kibum loved his leader too. There was just no way he'd ever try to steal another man's woman! He wouldn't be able to live with himself afterwards. If what he'd imagined had truly come true then his heart would sing at the thought of earning Sang-Mi's love but after it sang, he would be so drowned in guilt at the thought of stealing his hyung's girlfriend, he'd probably go jump off a bridge somewhere!

He wanted to be free of such conflicting emotions. Kibum always liked his peace and quiet. That was why when all the members were busy being loud and noisy and crazy, he'd still maintain his cool calm persona. But this new emotion that was seizing him was knocking him back like a tidal wave and he just couldn't take it anymore. He was going to tell Sang-Mi and to hell with what will happen to his heart.

Kibum took the maltese cross he had round his neck and put it to his lips, kissing it gently. He prayed he'd do the right thing. Only, why did the heart have to hurt so much?

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was somewhere within two hours of Sang-Mi's call with Leeteuk that she received another call from Super Junior member. This time it was Kibum.

"Kibum?" she asked, despite her stuffy nose (hours of crying) she still sounded surprised to hear him, "What's up? How come you're calling? How'd you get my number?"

"Uh, hey," Kibum had replied, "Can we meet up somewhere…? Just go somewhere to talk?"

Sang-Mi was even more surprised at this. She was shocked actually that Kibum even had her number and that he wanted to TALK! It was crazy because before this out of all thirteen members of Super Junior, Kibum was the one who was most distant and aloof to her. He was always standing so far away from her and he never even smiled at her before much less talk to her. Oh, okay, sure they've exchanged a few words here and there, a simple "Hey!" or "What's up?" and "Annyunghaseyo!" but that was about it. He rarely smiled at her and she had always had the feeling that he was the member that disliked her most.

"Kibum, I dunno…," she said, doubtfully, "I mean I don't feel like going anywhere right now. I just wanna curl up in bed…(and die)."

"Please, this is important to me!" Kibum pleaded urgently. He needed her to say yes so that he could just get this whole sick thing over and done with.

"I promise I won't bother you again after this! Just once, humor me!"

She didn't know what made her say yes; maybe it was because she felt so tired of crying and feeling like a baby. She wanted to be strong. She was strong!

"Okay," she said into the phone.

"Great, thanks, you don't know how much this means to me!" Kibum said thankfully.

They decided to meet at Yeouido Park at a little bench beside a hot dog stand. Sang-Mi didn't really bother to dress up; she merely had on her grey sweater which was kind of tattered and her dirty sneakers on. The only nice thing she had on was her pretty pink fluffy jacket which just happened to be new.

She walked all the way Yeouido Park all the while thinking to herself. It was a good feeling to be walking out on a cold night like this. It was cold but the fresh air and the exercise made her feel a whole lot better. Walking always seemed to clear her thoughts a bit.

"Hey, Sang-Mi," Kibum called out, smiling slightly as he caught sight of her. He stood up from the bench and waved at her.

Sang-Mi waved back she didn't feel like returning his smile.

"You wanna sit down?" Kibum asked as he gestured towards the bench.

"Yeah."

She sat down next to Kibum and there was a long moment of total awkward silence. Neither knew exactly what to say to the other. Sang-Mi's thoughts just basically ran along the lines of "Okay, so what're we supposed to talk about again? Can I go home now?" while Kibum's thoughts were "What should I say? How do I start?"

"Err, so, I have something to tell you," Kibum started awkwardly. He fidgeted slightly.

"I should warn you that this is something you might not want to hear," he continued eyes shifting back and forth to her and his hands. Sang-Mi wondered what this was all about.

"I'm sorry if this offends you but I cannot stand it any longer!" he said, "I'm in love with you and I don't think I can control my feelings any longer!"

Sang-Mi gasped and stared at him in wonderment. She just couldn't believe her ears. Kibum the cold, aloof guy was actually confessing his love towards her??? Was this even real?

"At first, it was just merely a sort of attraction. I think you're just so pretty that I couldn't help being attracted to you. Then as the weeks went on I just fell in love with you! I know it's wrong and I know I'm betraying Leeteuk by confessing this but I just…"

He looked away, biting his lip in frustration. Sang-Mi could only wait for his next words.

"I love you. I love your smile, your laugh, your grace; everything. I know you won't accept me and I don't even want you too but sometimes…Sometimes I wish I'd met you before Leeteuk-hyung did!"

Sang-Mi stared at him in silence as she thought over his words. Kibum, the one who was most distant, was in love with her. Kibum the one who tried his best to avoid her was in love with her. Kibum was cute but was Leeteuk's dongsaeng and therefore makes him a certified grade A taboo. Kibum loved her? Her?

_Whoa. This has got to be a dream! It's a total nightmare! Soon I'll wake up and everything will go back to normal again._

"It's not a dream. This is real, Sang-Mi," Kibum said quietly. He was gazing straight into her eyes.

Wait, had she said it out loud? Shit, her mind must be going crazy!

"Kibum," she spoke, "You can't love me like this. You don't even know me. We barely speak with each other let alone know each other. Trust me, what you're feeling, this isn't love."

Kibum stared at his hands again and then lifted his gaze to look at her. He had on a tortured expression and he looked like a knife had been plunged to his heart. Sang-Mi couldn't help but feel pity.

"How do you know that the feelings I feel for you aren't genuine?" Kibum whispered hoarsely, "How can you know? Can you see through my heart? I feel nothing but pure love for you and that is why I came here to tell you…"

Sang-Mi sighed. She had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

"So what do you want me to do now?" she asked, firmly, "Now that you have told me, what you expected me to do, Kibum? Forget Jungsoo-sshi and fall into your arms like in a fairy tale? I love Jungsoo-sshi and I could never betray him…"

_Even after what he's done to me…_

"I know that you won't love me in return but I just felt that I had to tell you…"

"Well, you have," Sang-Mi said quickly. It wasn't that she didn't pity Kibum but this gave her a bad feeling and she suddenly realized that it was a dangerous thing to be in a park alone at night with a man who was madly in love with her but a man who wasn't her boyfriend. It was going n bad direction, this whole situation and Sang-Mi didn't like where they were headed.

"Kibum, I have to go," she said abruptly as she got up from the bench, "I hope you'll get over me and fall for another woman, one who is even better than me."

Kibum saw her get up and suddenly his heart didn't think about doing the right thing any more. She was leaving and so quickly as well as if, she could never even think of being a second longer with him. The pain in his heart was severe and he decided he needed to ease it.

Without thinking much, he grabbed Sang-Mi's wrist and pulled her to him. She didn't even have time to protest when she suddenly felt his lips on hers. He claimed her lips with a fierce passionate kiss.

Sang-Mi was too stunned to react at first and when it finally dawned on her that this wasn't Leeteuk she was kissing, she felt like pulling away but he held her firm. She struggled a bit and he drew his tongue on her bottom lip lazily and it made her tremble and forget some things.

Sang-Mi felt her knees go a bit weak. Wow, Kibum was a good kisser and she liked his kisses. Her heart began to hammer in her chest as she briefly thought "To hell with Jungsoo-sshi, after all he was the one who went and cuddled up to that Yoona girl!"

It was when that thought passed her mind that she finally snapped out of it. Sang-Mi quickly pulled herself away from Kibum, pushing away from him and glaring at him.

"How dare you kiss me? I told you I'm with Leeteuk and you still can't accept that!"

Kibum tried to pull her to him again. He couldn't think about what she was saying because all he felt was the pleasure of their kiss.

CRACK!

The sound of skin against skin rang across the park. Sang-Mi's hand was still raised in the air as she glared daggers at Kibum. He'd stepped beyond the line already.

"Pull yourself together, Kibum!" she said sharply, sounding like stern mother or older sister, "How can you live with yourself if you do this to Leeteuk-hyung!? I am in love with Jungsoo-sshi and you'll have to step back and move on!"

Kibum felt the sharp sting of her slap on the left side of his cheek and this time her words finally went through his head. She was right. He couldn't ever betray Leeteuk-hyung.

"Go…" he said, hoarsely as tears brimmed in his eyes, "Go to Leeteuk-hyung! I can't bear to see you any longer!"

Sang-Mi watched in sympathy as Kibum sat back down slowly onto the bench as he buried his head in his hands, his body jerking slightly as he wept.

"Goodbye, Kibum," she said softly, "I hope you'll find the one who will love you!"

With that she turned on her heel and went to look for her beloved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ding Dong!~

The bell of their dorm rang and Leeteuk hurriedly made his way to the door to open and see who it was. Sometimes they did get some ELFs wanting to see the guys in person but this time it wasn't an ELF.

He was at a loss for words when he saw her but when she flew into his arms, he didn't object.

"I'm sorry!" she croaked out, "I love you and I forgive you for those photos but I've done something terrible as well! Please say you love me and that you'll hear me out!"

Leeteuk who had been in such an awful state of guilt and sorrow was just so glad to have in his arms again he decided that he didn't even need to know what the terrible thing she did, he'd still just forgive her anyway.

She was there in his arms now, weeping silently.

His Sang-Mi.

"Let's go inside!"

She flipped onto Leeteuk's bed and smiled up at him.

"Jungsoo-sshi…Another man kissed me today…"she started. It was best to be honest about these type of things.

"I didn't want him to but he grabbed me and kissed me and when I pulled away he still made a move on me and that was when I snapped and slapped him hard on the face."

Leeteuk listened quietly. He believed her. What was a relationship without trust. He knew she loved him and he loved her too.

"It's okay," Leeteuk said as he held up a finger to her lips.

"I forgive you if you'll forgive me…"

"I forgive you, Jungsoo-sshi…"

He leaned in slowly with his hands on either side of her face gently holding her head in place. Hefelt her soft lips beneath him, heard her little sigh of pleasure and grinned to himself.

He pushed her onto her back so that now he could press his whole upper torso onto her slender body and properly feel all her womanly curves. Sang-Mi unlike many Korean women was pretty curvaceous and had lovely gently flaring hips which always grabbed Leeteuk's attention.

Even then as he was kissing her, he'd had his hands firmly grasped her hips and grind himself to her. She squealed and he proceeded to trail his kisses to her neck, sucking and licking the soft supple skin roughly, leaving behind dark lovebites.

Sang-Mi blushed furiously when he did this but she had done it before with Leeteuk once or twice before so she told herself that this wasn't anything new.

It was then that she suddenly felt his hand travel from her hips to her sides, fingers on the undersides of her breasts. The touch on her sensitive skin made her whimper and she immediately clutched onto Leeetuk's broad shoulders.

"Shh," he whispered huskily, "No need to do that. You're safe with me. I'd never hurt you."

He proceeded to gently massage her breast and this earned him a soft moan. Sang-Mi leaned her head to his shoulder and sighed as he continued to tease her.

It was then when someone else burst into the room to ruin their fun. The lovers merely stared in disbelief to stunned to move.

"Aha!" Heechul cried out triumphantly, "See what did I tell ya! There they are the lovebirds doing it right in the middle of the bed!"

Dong Hae, Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk stared at Leeteuk and Sang-Mi in the loving position with their eyes wide.

"Wow, Eeteukie-hyung," Eunhyuk muttered.

"Didn't know you were such a man-whore…" Dong Hae said.

"Way to go, Leeteuk-hyung!" Kyuhyun cried out happily.

Heechul clapped his hands furiously, this evil grin plastered on his pretty face.

"Now that we've settled that, can we join in!?" he asked slyly, his eyes narrowing the way a cat saw a canary.

Leeteuk stared at him as if he'd grown a second head then he quickly got up and grabbed Heechul by the arm only to push, struggle and throw them out of his room.

"Pesky bunch of bed wetters!" he growled as he pushed Heechul out, "I can't wait when the time comes for you guys to have your respective partners for me to go in and spoil the fun!"

"Pleae, Leeteukie-hyung!" Heechul pleaded as he struggled, "Just once, a threesome- no wait, a fivesome would be totally cool!"

"Stop your sick sense of humor and go play with Heebumie or something!" Leeteuk said as he slammed the door in Heechul's, Eunhyuk's, Dong Hae's and Kyuhyun's face.

The lovers were just about to kiss again when they heard a loud bang on the door.

"MEANIES!" Heechul cried through the door.

The lovers couldn't help but laugh at their friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sungmin looked back at the girl dressed in the smart white shirt and black apron with her long dark hair tied up in a neat bun. He shyly stared at her and gazed back down into his menu and wondered what next to order just so he could talk to her once again that day. This was a fancy coffee house full of fancy people and they were usually business people and foreigners discussing complicated stuff so generally it was a safe place for an idol like him to go to because there were no rabid fangirls in sight. And even the people serving him didn't seem to know who he was. That included her.

She was pretty and in a natural way without too much make up or fancy dresses (he'd only seen her in her waitress getup). She had a nice comforting sweet smile and her eyes were large and innocent. Her skin was a flawless milky texture and it glowed ever so nicely. He'd catch her blushing before out of pleasure and he had almost been crazy enough to actually go over and ask her could he please own that blush. Sungmin had sighed rather sadly at the idea that he was probably going mad on account of one waitress and that whoever in their right mind would ever ask anybody "Can I please own your blush?"

Before he could really contemplate about his sanity, Sungmin saw her head towards the counter and thus, she was going to pass him by because his table was right next to the counter. He couldn't miss such a golden opportunity and quickly shot his hand up into the air and gestured for her. She saw his hand and smiled immediately at him but it was a professional smile; a smile a waitress puts on at her customers. Not a genuine smile of pure pleasure like the time she blushed the other day with her friends when they teased her.

Sungmin had been watching for two weeks already and he wondered how long this whole thing would go on. Somehow or other he couldn't help be reminded of someone when it came to her.

"Yes, sir?" she spoke in a soft lilting voice, "What else can I do for you today?"

Sungmin flushed a bit and glanced again at his menu, his mind going completely blank, he hadn't really thought about what to order.

Shit! What to order?

When she saw Sungmin fumble around helplessly in this adorable childish way, she couldn't help but smile again at him. This time, Sungmin was rewarded with a true genuine smile and his bonus was her lovely blush.

"Would you like me to recommend you our deserts? We have a wonderful selection of mouthwatering deserts that is sure to make you fall in love at first bite," she suggested, as she gestured to the menu and helped him flip to the page where all their best deserts were.

"If you like chocolate, I suggest you try the chocolate mousse. It's the best one you'll ever taste I'm sure! The rich creamy texture of the chocolate simply melts in your mouth and you feel your whole tongue being enveloped by the fusion of chocolate and cream. You've never tasted anything like it before!"

Sungmin couldn't help but lick his lips as he listened to her every word while watching her beautiful carnelian mouth move. She was a gentle beauty and she moved with grace and her eyes were kind and smiling. Sungmin felt an even stronger pull towards her now that she was so close he could even smell her perfume.

"U-um, that sounds good," he sputtered and ducked his head in the menu, completely embarrassed with having her so near him.

"I'll have that then."

"Excellent choice, sir," she beamed down at him as she took the order down in her notebook carefully.

"I'll be right back with your chocolate mousse then," and with that she'd disappeared. Sungmin frowned in his shirt collar and sighed heavily. He was crushing big time on a waitress and he didn't even have the guts to ask her out properly. He'd been observing her for weeks, always dropping by during her shifts and even if he didn't have the time to stay and he'd order a cup of coffee or a packed bagel or doughnut just so he could at least catch a glimpse of her. The others suspected he was having a crush on someone but none of them knew who it was and Sungmin was kind of grateful for that. Who knew what kind of awful teasing he'd endure from them if they found out? Super Junior members liked to tease each other and they especially loved it when a member was crushing on someone because that would've been the golden opportunity none of them would want to miss. Sungmin too wasn't exempt from that naughty pleasure. He'd teased poor Ryeowook once when they all found out Ryeowook had a crush on childhood friend and he even joined in when the rest teased Dong Hae about his crush on a noona who went to his school.

Sungmin waited for another opportunity to talk to his favorite waitress but he wasn't that fortunate because the person who served him with his chocolate mousse was another waitress. She didn't ever pass by his table after that because she was too busy running around waiting on tables.

Sungmin took a spoonful of the chocolate and put it into his mouth and he felt the whole taste tantalize his tongue and his eyes went wide when he realized that she wasn't kidding when she said it was the best chocolate he'd ever taste. That was some amazing chocolate mousse but as he watched her wait on another table and smile at the other male customers she waited on, he felt that the chocolate mousse would taste even sweeter if she was his girlfriend. Now the bitterness of the chocolate was what seemed like the overpowering taste. He suddenly wished it was sweeter…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sang-Mi glanced at her watch as she walked about in the dance studio. Leeteuk had told her to meet him there because the Suju boys had to do a dance practice and he wanted her to be their audience once again. Sang-Mi didn't have a problem with that but she wondered how come none of them had arrived yet.

Sang-Mi looked around at the studio and saw a small little radio at the corner of the room. She made her way towards it and stared at the object for a moment, debating whether or not it was a good idea to press the play button.

She was truly tempted to just press the play button and she gave the studio another quick scan. Pleased that she was alone and that no one was there to see her, Sang-Mi bent forward to jab her finger on the play button.

The music blared so loudly that Sang-Mi jumped back slightly. The music was some fast hip hop number with cool bubblegum pop rhythm mixed in it. She suspected it was Eunhyuk who came up with the song and the choreography. He was always in charge of that.

Unconsciously, Sang-Mi began tapping her foot to the rhythm and she was even nodding her head by the time the track reached its 20th second. The song was pretty addictive.

By the end of the first minute, Sang-Mi had thrown caution to the wind and was dancing like crazy. She liked dancing but she'd always felt as if she couldn't at all dance and so she never did it in public. But like other women, sometimes it was nice to dance and be silly and let lose everything that was bothering you.

Rotating her hips suggestively and pumping her chest in beat with the track, Sang-Mi started to slide her legs to the left gracefully and then move her other leg to press down forward hard. She was quick and graceful with her arms but her feet moved hard and fast. She was pretty good at dancing actually.

Sungmin panted as he thrust the door of the studio open. He had feared he'd be late for practice. He was surprised to see that it was Sang-Mi who was practicing and not Eunhyuk or Leeteuk hyung.

She didn't hear him come in and she was so immersed in her dancing she'd practically closed her eyes and was in the middle of flailing her arms in the air. And then to Sungmin's utter surprise, she went straight down on the floor with a perfect split.

"Wow!" Sungmin cried out in surprise. Hearing his voice, Sang-Mi turned around quickly and quickly scrambled to her feet, blushing furiously trying to look away from him.

"Oh, shit!" she cried, "I didn't hear you come in, Sungmin oppa…How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough!" Sungmin said, his voice and facial expression suggested he was still surprised.

"I didn't know you could dance! How come you never said you could?"

Sang-Mi blushed even brighter at his comment. She didn't know where to look and she prayed that Leeeuk and the rest to come quickly because this was getting embarrassing. But then again, if they came, Sungmin would tell them what he saw and she'd be even further humiliated! She quickly made plans to pray that Sungmin would fall and hit his head and get a concussion and have some sort of temporary memory loss.

"I can't dance! That was just playing around! It was nowhere near your cool dancing!" she protested.

"Well, of course you're not as good as we are and that's because we're professionals but for an ordinary person you have natural grace and talent!" Sungmin said, smiling at her in admiration.

"I can't dance, really…" she mumbled in her blouse, eyes avoiding Sungmin's.

"C'mon, Sang-Mi, let's try a couple of dance moves Eunhyukie taught me last week! It'll be fine!" Sungmin cried happily as he pulled Sang-Mi. He put her right beside him and instructed her to keep her legs apart slightly and to jerk her legs outwards slightly in tune to the beat from the track. She followed suit and even though she messed it up a couple of times at first but she soon got it right and Sungmin was so pleased he beamed at her.

"You're doing great! Keep it up and then we're gonna sweep our arm up like this and then bring it forward like so in one hard jerk, okay? Yeah, just like that!" Sungmin said approvingly as he demonstrated to her and he saw that she followed him correctly.

Sungmin continued to teach her a couple of other cool moves and when she was good at that he decided that they could start from the top.

Sang-Mi was feeling pretty good about herself. The compliments she received from Sungmin were making her slightly feel more confident in her dancing. It was when she was just about to do the newest move she'd learned was when she stepped on her shoelace accidentally. Losing her balance, Sang-Mi yelped in surprise as she suddenly felt her body bend sideways crashing onto Sungmin's build and simultaneously pulling him down together with her as she fell. Both crumpled on the floor like a bowling pins after a strike of the bowling ball.

"Umph!"

"Ack!"

Thud!

When Sang-Mi finally opened her eyes, she saw that she was looking deeply into Sungmin's puppy brown eyes and they were wide with shock as they looked back at her. She felt her whole form flush in the red hue and felt the warmth travelling up her whole body. It was then that she was finally aware of their positions; she was on top of Sungmin and her whole length was covering his and she could feel everything! His face was so close, she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks and she was pretty sure he could feel her breasts as her chest were pressed so firmly to his. She wondered in her current state of shock, if he could even feel her heart beating like crazy.

_This is so wrong!_

_When did she ever look this pretty? Those carnelian lips…They remind me of that waitress…._

Sungmin's mind basically went blank as the thought entered his mind. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that this was wrong and that this was Sang-Mi he was looking at with longing and not the girl from the café earlier.

"Sang-Mi ah…" he whispered huskily, his face leaning up towards her. His lips half an inch close to hers.

The minute she heard his voice, she realized that this was not Leeteuk she was looking at and that she'd better get up before something terrible happened. She so did not want the whole episode of Kibum and her to ever repeat itself.

As she struggled to get up off of Sungmin, the rest walked in and she was greeted with loud cries and laughter from Leeteuk, Eunhyuk and Shindong.

"Hey, you made it!" Leeteuk cried out happily as he went over to hug her.

"Yeah…" she mumbled. Her mind was still pretty numb after thinking about what had just happened.

"Watch and tell us what you think, okay, Sang-Mi?" Eunhyuk called out brightly to her as he presented his gummy grin at her.

She grinned back, barely but thank god no one seemed to notice except Sungmin who was also feeling the guilt rising up inside him.

What the hell? He'd almost kissed Sang-Mi, Leeteuk's girlfriend! Was he crazy or what? It wasn't even like he liked Sang-Mi that way! Oh, sure he was fond of just as the rest of the members were as well but he'd never liked her as in that way before! He looked at her dumbfounded face and realized he still didn't like her in that way. He'd just had a moment of weakness whereby he'd confused her with that waitress he was crushing on. But even then that was pretty bad and dangerous. He'd surely get slaughtered if Leeteuk ever heard he was about to kiss his girl!

Sighning deeply as he tried to collect his thoughts, Sungmin got into position and began dancing to the track but he found that oddly enough, he didn't do so well with the rest as he'd done with her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sang-Mi had heard from Leeteuk and the rest of the members that she was going to have to attend this big award ceremony thing all the stars attended. She's protested at first, saying that she was just an ordinary person and that she didn't deserve to be there like they did. But each and every one of them talked to her (except for Kibum and Sungmin who were avoiding her like crazy) and they eventually convinced her to come. She reluctantly gave up the fight. Leeteuk said there was going to be dancing and ballroom gowns and glamorous people left right and centre and she was to look her best on that night.

Sang-Mi doubtfully agreed to go out shopping with him so they could pick out the right dress for her. She was pretty much still nervous at the thought of being surrounded by a bunch of glamorous chicks but she'd made a promise so she was going to keep her word.

They were at a large shopping filled with all kinds of expensive shop lots when she began to understand why image was so important to everyone in the entertainment industry. You needed money and fame and you had to look good all the time and if you brought your sloppy scruffy girlfriend in her usual getup then good god! Fangirls would start screeching left right and centre! They'd screech even if you were the most gorgeous woman on earth and Sang-Mi was definitely NOT that.

"I really feel like I shouldn't go, Joongsoo-sshi," she mumbled as she tightened her grip on Leeteuk's hand.

"You're right. You shouldn't go at all. You should just stay at home and watch me dance with and prance about with Brown Eyed Girl's Ga In!" Leeteuk agreed mockingly, "I mean, why should I bring my beautiful, sweet, kind hearted girlfriend over to the ceremony cuz' she'd just frickin' ruin everything! What's more my chances with Ga In will just totally disappear…"

Sang-Mi giggled and smacked him on his arm hard. She always laughed when Leeteuk teased her like that. That was one thing that always seemed to forge them closer together; their sense of humor and their love for laughter.

"Let's go look at D & G first, okay? I'm sure they have something nice and chic for you to wear!" Leeteuk cried out excitedly.

"Um, exactly why are you so excited about this whole thing, Joongsoo-sshi?" Sang-Mi asked as she looked around the store filled with rows and rows of beautiful elegant gowns and glamorous outfits. Even before looking at the price tag, Sang-Mi knew that they were expensive as hell and that if Leeteuk wasn't a celebrity with a handsome pay, she wouldn't even be there.

"You've never shown such an interest in shopping before," she trailed off as she gazed longingly at a gorgeous off shoulder gold gown that was in this fashionable tiered way.

"Oho, I despise shopping!" Leeteuk cried out as he clapped his hands when he caught sight of an amazing dark sapphire dress that was made out of the most beautiful soft material either of them had ever seen or felt.

"Then why're-Oof!"

Leeteuk shoved the dress right onto her face and grinned at her before she could even finish her words.

"What would be better than watching my girlfriend strut around in fancy outfits right in front of me?" he asked teasingly, his eyes boring into hers in a naughty way.

"'Sides, I might just get a glimpse or two of what color your underwear is today and- Ooof!"

Sang-Mi had punched him lightly in the stomach as she laughed at his logic. He was the most ridiculous boyfriend a girl could ever have.

After hours of parading herself in sexy elegant outfits, Sang-Mi finally settled on a beautiful dark sapphire gown with sequins that draped all over her off shoulder dress and trail down delicately to her waist to her gentle flaring skirt. The color was extremely exquisite and so was the texture and quality of the gown Sang-Mi kept on asking again and again if it was really okay for Leeteuk to buy such an expensive gown for her.

"Are you sure you can afford this? Joongsoo-sshi, you shouldn't get this for me! Why don't you just forget about the whole thing and let me buy my own gown!" she cried out in alarm when she saw him pull out his credit card.

"Really! I can get something cheaper that still will be pretty. Well, maybe not quite as pretty as this gown but it's sooooo expensive! Joongsoo-sshi, I really hate being a burden to you and I despise women who use their boyfriend to get them expensive gifts and such –"

Leeteuk cut her off by placing a finger to her lips and smiling reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, Sang-Mi ah!" he said gently, "I wouldn't get something I couldn't afford and this I can very well afford! I've never given you anything before except my love and my heart. So let me give you this one gift just so you could be the most gorgeous woman ever to walk on that dance floor when I bring you to the ball this Saturday."

"Joongsoo-sshi, just so you'd understand," she said slowly, "I don't care about expensive gowns or jewels and fast cars. I don't care about the fact that you're a rich guy or not. Giving me your heart and love is more than enough for me…"

"I know that," he said as he winked at her, he handed the cashier girl his credit card, "But I want to give you everything I can. Whatever I can give you to show you that I'm grateful for your love and I appreciate you in every way…I want to be able to do that for the one I love."

"Joongsoo-sshi…Saranghae…"

"Saranghae…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

The night of the ball was coming closer and closer. Everyone who was going to attend it were all going to dress up like crazy and were all mostly stars. SNSD, Brown Eyed Girls, KARA, T-ARA, 2PM, 2AM, MBLAQ SHINee and whole lot of other stars were going to be there. Sang-Mi grew nervous as she looked at her calendar. This was getting even more nerve wrecking! Geez, why had she ever agreed to this? Surely, everyone will look at her and wonder who the hell she was?

'Wonder if Yoona is gonna be there? Is she a nice person? Argh! Forget about her think about yourself! You've got to stop comfort eating or else you'll put on weight and you won't fit into that dress Joongsoo bought for you…'

~*~*~*~*~

Kibum's POV

Tonight's the night of the ball. Kibum wondered what Sang-Mi was going to wear? He knew Leeteuk-hyung had taken her out to get her a gown but he hadn't seen it and he wondered enviously if Leeteuk had chosen the gown for her. It was such an upsetting thought. Problem was, he was actually beginning to feel less for Sang-Mi after the slap she'd delivered. He was also finally beginning to feel happier for his hyung. Maybe it was time for him to move on.

As Kibum got dressed and fixed his hair, he told himself that this was for the best. There was only one thing he feared…

Would the sight of her beauty in the unknown gown cause him to forget his loyalty to his hyung?

He hoped to God that that wouldn't be the case.

~*~*~*~*~

Sungmin's POV

He looked over his shoulder towards Kibum. He'd heard from one of the boys that Kibum too had had feelings for Sang-Mi. he wondered if the younger man still liked Sang-Mi. Sungmin knew his feelings for her never went beyond the crazed delusion of her as he likened her to the waitress he was crushing on. It was just a confused lust crazed moment that made him act that way towards her. It had been such a dangerous feeling though.

Clearing his throat and adjusting his bow tie, he made sure to watch Kibum carefully. He hoped that the young man had moved on from his feelings for Leeteuk-hyung's girlfriend.

Sungmin sighed sadly. If only he hadn't been so ruled by lust for that one moment, he wouldn't have been so awkward with Sang-Mi then…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Leeteuk's POV

He looked down into his shirt pocket and smiled happily to himself. It was his time in his life when he would make the right decision. His heart told him it was the right moment for this. He'd make her happy. As he looked forward to the future, Leeteuk wasn't aware of what tragedy would befall him next…


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the extremely late update! Assignments have been piling up like crazy lately! Even now I'm supposed to be studying for a Japanese test that I'm gonna sit for tomorrow. Sigh. Wish me luck!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 5

**Sang-Mi's POV**

She slipped her slender figure into the lovely sapphire blue gown Leeteuk had bought her a few days before. She struggled to zip herself up because she had to do it herself. She was used to dressing herself on her own so even though it was quite troublesome, she could still manage it.

After the dress was on, she made her way to her dressing table and began to put on make-up. She applied the foundation first then she powdered her face carefully with her lose powder. Brushing on some rogue, Sang-Mi proceeded to the rest such as drawing on eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara to her eyelashes. She liked putting on make-up but it was very rare that she did so and this was because she was too lazy to do it. Leeteuk had once teased her by saying she was pretty enough without make-up.

Suddenly, she heard her new pink phone ring loudly. It must be Leeteuk, she though excitedly.

"Hello!" she cried out breathlessly into the speaker.

"Babe! Look out your balcony!" Leeteuk called out.

Sang-mi anxiously made her way to her balcony and looked down to the streets below. She saw Leeteuk waving up at her, smiling his trademark dimple smile that always made Sang-Mi want to melt at the sight of it.

Gracefully and slowly, he brought his hand from behind his back and held out a single red rose bud with a ribbon tied around it.

"Ready for our night, princess?" he asked in a sultry voice.

"Oh, Joongsoo-sshi…," Sang-Mi sighed happily as she gazed down into his handsome face.

She turned around quickly only to grab her purse and slip on her Jimmy Choo with the speed faster than humanly possible. She couldn't wait to run over into Leeteuk's arms.

Sang-Mi ran out into the street where Leeteuk was standing in front of a beautiful gleaming white limousine.

"Joongsoo!" she cried and rushed into his open arms.

He held her tightly close to him, glad that she was in his arms and that she would be with him at the party. Soon, it was going to be his thirtieth birthday and he was free from the contract that stated how long he had to remain single and without a girlfriend. He was so glad that he already had someone like Sang-Mi to be with.

"Sang-Mi, love…Let's go to the ball together, shall we?" he asked huskily, taking her gently over to the limo.

"Wow! I didn't even know you had rides like this one, Joongsoo-sshi!" Sang-Mi cried in disbelief, "I would've been perfectly contented with those ugly white vans you always bring when you're taking me out, you know!"

"Hahaha, very funny!" Leeteuk laughed mockingly, "You know I only bring those cuz' we need to be discreet? I'd've brought you a dozen limos if it were up to me!"

Sang-Mi smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you, Joongsoo-sshi."

"Aish, get in the car already, woman, so I can ravish you!" he laughed and urged her to get into the limousine. He pushed the small of her back gently into the long car.

"Saranghae…" he whispered in her ear once they got into the car. He nipped her ear and she giggled shyly.

"Joongsoo-sshi," she sighed into his chest, "I love you too…"

They gazed into each others' eyes and slowly they leaned in until the tip of their noses bumped into each other. Rubbing their noses against each other lovingly, they slowly, very tenderly leaned into each other until their lips met in a sweet and loving kiss.

The kiss was gentle sweet and it almost felt like as if both their souls had been stolen during that kiss. It was like when their lips touched, their souls travelled into the others' body leaving their original so they could belong to the other wholly and fully.

Love always made lust better…

* * *

**General POV**

Everyone was arriving at the fancy building where they held the function at. People were all dressed in the best outfits Korea had ever seen. Almost everyone famous was there and people were talking about all sorts of things, from how lovely a female pop star looked to a famous boyband's latest project.

"What do you think is the worst thing a male pop star could show up with on a function as grand as this, Kim Kibum-sshi?" asked a petite reporter, politely.

"Uhm," Kibum hesitated, trying to think carefully before saying anything in fear of offending someone, "I think they'd make a huge mistake if they didn't wear a tux…"

"Oh, I think that's a very good answer!" the reporter said as she laughed slightly. She then moved to the next Super Junior member in line.

"Who are you wearing tonight, Kim Heechul?" the reporter asked.

"What, this old thing?" Heechul asked grinning into the camera, "I found this in my old closet! I actually got this piece of junk even before I was a trainee- it still fits! HA! Ain't that the most hilarious thing you've ever heard?"

The reporter laughed along with Heechul but when he turned to wave at his fans, she immediately made a face that said 'what a weirdo!'. A second later she had this plastic smile plastered on her face, ready for the next celebrity.

***

Leeteuk and Sang-Mi kissed each other for the last time as Leeteuk finally pulled away. Their kisses were getting even more heated as he kept touching and holding her so close. He was practically going rabid at the thought of doing something even more than just heavy petting with Sang-Mi. Damn it, he couldn't afford to look just the slightest bit off. People might notice things and jump to conclusions and the last things he needed was some new scandal involving Sang-Mi (okay, so it would be true but that was why he wanted to keep it hidden).

"As much as I like having to kiss you and fondle you like this, I have to stop," Leeteuk groaned as he finally withdrew from her luscious lips.

"I don't think I can control myself any longer if we keep doing this, Sang- Mi…"

"My, my, Joongsoo-sshi," Sang-Mi whispered coyly in his ear, "Are we getting a little bit excited?"

Then she teasingly stroked the shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue causing him to growl deep in his throat. The sound was masculine, primal, and animalistic and it excited her even more at the thought that she was the one who caused it. Sang-Mi didn't know where she found such courage to tease a man like that, but somehow, Leeteuk was right. She could only do something like that with him because he was the right man for her.

"We're almost there...," Leeteuk whispered hoarsely in as he placed his lips gently on her forehead, "I'd better not get excited. People may notice…"

They spent the next couple of minutes readjusting Leeteuk's clothes. Sang-Mi was trying to put his bow tie in place when she noticed a lipstick mark on his ear. Blushing furiously, she quickly took out her hanky and wiped his ear.

"Lipstick mark! We don't want fans or the reporters to see that now do we?" she said sheepishly when Leeteuk eyed in surprise when she made a swipe at his ear.

"Oh, shit! Is it gone now? Do I look okay?" Leeteuk asked somewhat frantically. He wanted to keep their relationship a secret for as long as possible because he didn't want Sang-Mi to be in jeopardy. What the rabid fans would do to her if they ever found out her existence? Probably rip her to shreds and feed whatever balance left to the hounds…Leeteuk shuddered.

"You look fine!" she smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek.

The limo glided to a smooth halt and they both knew that this was it. They had to refrain themselves from their usual hugging, kissing and petting like the way they've been doing for the past hour. Now they would be in the eyes of the public and so they'd have to be secretive.

"This is it!" Leeteuk whispered, taking her hand in his as he gently pulled her out of the limo.

The minute he stepped out the cameras were flashing and a dozen reporters were already bombarding him with questions.

"When is the upcoming album coming out to hit the racks, Leeteuk-ah!?"

"Who is that with you, Leeteuk-oppa!?"

"Who are you wearing tonight, Leeteuk-hyung?"

Leeteuk merely smiled and waved at everyone in good humor. He held Sang-Mi by her elbow and at an arm's length just so no one would think they were an item. He told her beforehand that he was going to introduce her as his cousin. She had agreed even though it didn't really suit well with her.

He walked with her along the red carpet until he was united with the rest of the Super Junior members. Leeteuk was then surrounded once again by photographers and reporters.

"Who is your lady friend, Leeteuk-oppa?" asked a reporter Leeteuk knew quite well. she was a petite woman in spectacles who always seemed to be peering at those who towered above her (she was such a tiny woman).

"Oh, this is my cousin, Sang-Mi. I wanted to bring her along so she could experience something nice like this," Leeteuk said smoothly, he brought his hand out towards Sang-Mi and when she accepted his hand, he pulled her gracefully towards the reporter. He clenched her hand in his as if to reassure her that he thought of her as definitely more than a friend. They were lovers.

"Doesn't she look lovely?" Leeteuk asked sweetly as he twirled her around in jest making Sang-Mi and the reporter giggle.

"That she does! You're very pretty, Miss Sang-Mi! I actually thought you were a model just now!"

"Goodness, gracious, no!" Sang-Mi laughed at the idea of it all, "I am far from being a model!"

The reporter then asked Leeteuk a couple of other more serious questions and then it was over and all the guests had to make their way in the building.

As they walked together side by side, Sang-Mi naughtily whispered in his ear.

"So do you think I should be a model, Joongsoo-sshi?" Sang-Mi asked coyly, "The reporter said I'm pretty enough to be one!"

Leeteuk suppressed a growl in his throat at the very idea of having his girlfriend parade herself in lovely outfits in front of other men. It was a nightmare he wished would never come true! Sang-Mi belonged to him and him alone!

"No you can't! You're only supposed to model for me and me alone! No one else!" Leeteuk said in a very commanding voice.

Sang-Mi laughed at his possessive nature and lightly whacked him on the arm. She didn't ever want to have anything to do with the fashion industry much less be a model but there was something about Leeteuk's possessive nature that made her love him even more. It was like they belonged together and they should only belong with each other. Their beauty, flaws and such should only be shared with one another. That was probably the reason why she could never ever go beyond with Kibum and Leeteuk could never ever do anything with Yoona.

Sang-Mi looked around and she was thrilled to see her newest favorite boy band (besides Super Junior of course); SHINee. And sweet, endearing cute little Taemin was there too! Oh, what a cutiepie! She's seen him before on various shows and he was such a sweet little doll most of the time. She made a mental note to talk to him later on.

As they walked into the building, Leeteuk walked away with the rest of the Super Junior members and let her walk in all by herself in order to avoid suspicions.

Feeling slightly lonely, Sang-Mi walked over to a table where they served champagne with slender classy looking crystal glasses. She got a glass and took a sip, eyeing the whole place with its people in it with the eyes of an outsider. Gosh, these were all stars and some of them were people she recognized. There were the girl groups; Wondergirls, KARA, T-ARA, Brown Eyed Girls, 2NE1 and even SM's f(x). Sang-Mi also watched with wide eyes as the boy groups got together and played with each other like little naughty little kids.

"Hey, noona," a voice drawled out and Sang-Mi turned only to be greeted by an extremely tall and good-looking man. He looked young despite his stature and he almost had an air of boyish quality to add to his rugged features.

"Is that champagne they're serving or is this just punch?" he asked eagerly as he pointed to the glass she was holding.

"Oh, no. It's champagne!" she said smiling up at him.

"Great!" he cried out excitedly. He yelled out a name which made Sang-Mi jumped slightly.

"Chansung-ah! Get over here, you great lump of a champagne chugging pig!" he called out, "It IS champagne! You want any or not?"

"Taecyeon-hyung!" whined another extremely tall youth. He came running over towards their direction, panting slightly. This one was handsome in a tall, youthful way, radiating boyhood innocence with perfect features. His nose was long and clean cut, with the nostrils gentle flaring in an upward curve and he had round dark eyes that seemed too innocent for someone of his large size.

"Aish! Why do you always have to be so mean? I said I wanted to drink tonight but not so early in the night! You're tempting me!" he cried pitifully as he reached out for a glass.

"Huh! Look at him! He says he doesn't want to drink so early in the night but he's already grabbed a glass!" Teacyeon muttered as he winked down at Sang-Mi.

As Chansung greedily gulped down the champagne he looked at Sang-Mi with interest.

"Who's the pretty noona, Teac-hyung?"

"Her? Gosh, I don't know. What's a pretty noona like you doin' here all by yourself, eh?" Taecyeon asked her flashing his signature naughty grin.

"Uhm, I'm with Joongsoo-sshi, uh, I mean, with Super Junior!" she quickly corrected herself.

Taecyeon glanced in the direction of where the Super Junior members were dancing and gave a nod. Then he smirked down at Sang-Mi with an all too knowing look.

"I gotcha…You're with the leadja, eh? Leeteuk hyung sure got himself a nice girl…" he said kindly as he smiled at her. Sang-Mi flushed bright scarlet.

"Please don't tell anyon- " Sang-Mi was about to do some serious begging when Taecyon cut her off.

"It's okay. We don't tell on each other about stuff like that. After all, I myself may have a couple of secrets that Leeteuk-hyung and the Suju boys may know about…I trust them not to tell anyone about it so I'm expected to do the same. It's only fair."

"Thank you so much!" Sang-Mi sighed a big sigh of relief.

"'Sides, we like Leeteuk-hyung! He's cool!" Chansung added as he stuffed his mouth with the little cakes on display. He earned a slap upside the head for being so greedy by Teacyon.

"Dammit, maknae! You should really learn how NOT to eat like a starving wild boar!" Teacyon scolded him, "You're gonna get fat! And then all your fans are gonna leave you!"

"Teac-hyung! I'm hungry and all I've been eating these past few days are rubber and cardboard! Please, please, please just this once, can I pleeeeease EAT real food??"

Sang-Mi giggled as she watched their interactions. It was a bit like how the Suju boys behaved when they were together. She decided whoever and whatever group they belonged to, they were an okay bunch.

"Oh, it's SNSD!!" Chansung cried out happily as he clapped his hands like a six year old boy.

Sang-Mi turned and saw a group of fashionably dressed young girls walking in. She tried to look for the one she'd seen in the newspapers with Leeteuk. The one called Yoona.

"Yooooonaaa!" Chansung sang out (A/N: URGH!! Why does he even like her??? She looks retarded!).

"Oh, hi, 2PM boys!" Taeyeon replied as she gave a little wave, "Is that your girlfriend, Chansung? She's lovely!"

"This pretty noona? Oh, I wish!" he cried as he twirled Sang-Mi in a mock ballroom dance. This caused Sang-Mi to blush once again and laugh as she felt Chansung lift her into the air effortlessly.

"Uhm, thank you," Sang-Mi said politely, bowing at Taeyeon.

"If you're not with the 2PM boys, then you must be with SHINee, right?" Taeyeon asked good-naturedly.

"No, but I like SHINee," Sang-Mi smiled.

"Don't we all? So if it isn't SHINee, could it be MBLAQ?"

"Nope."

"Ah, I know, I know! It must be FT Island!"

"No."

"Okay, this is tough…" Teayeon muttered as she thumbed her nose, "I'll take a wild guess and say, Super Junior?"

Sang-Mi smiled and nodded.

"No kidding! Who're you with? I heard Leeteuk-hyung has a scandal with a girl but I never knew if it was true or not."

Yoona stepped forward then and she smiled at Sang-Mi apologetically.

"I guess I owe you an apology, huh?" Yoona asked.

"Only if you did something that requires an apology," Sang-Mi said coldly. She disliked Yoona for being the cause of her fight with Leeteuk and she hated the fact that Leeteuk and Yoona were rumored to be a couple at the moment. It annoyed the hell out of her when someone said things like "Oh, they totally suit each other!" and "Aw! They make a cute couple!". Ugh! Barf!

"Uhm, forgive me for being the cause of-" Yoona started but Sang-Mi flew in before she could say another word.

"You don't know anything about us. You weren't there when it happened and you will have nothing to do with him any more in the future, agreed? If you abide by these rules, you and I will get along just fine…" Sang-Mi said, her eyes glinting somewhat evilly at Yoona.

"O-okay…" Yoona sputtered and she quickly ran behind the other girls.

"Vicious!" Chansung whispered under his breath to Teacyeon and the older nodded in agreement. Female fights were always interesting to watch. Think cat fights.

A slow song soon came out and almost everyone flooded the dance floor with their respective partners. Most of the Super Junior members had gone and paired up with their female counter parts SNSD. Kyuhyun was with Yuri, Hankyung was with Jessica and Heechul had grabbed Taeyeon by her arm and threatened that if she did not dance with him that night, he'd run her over with a big bulldozer and squish her to a million pieces. The threat seemed to work but Taeyeon didn't seem to be in the least bit frightened.

Leeteuk walked slowly over to Sang-Mi and grinned at her as he held his arm out. She took it just as slowly and they both began to move gracefully with the song.

"Doesn't this bring back childhood memories?" Leeteuk said as he smiled in her ear. His face was to her side and he lightly rested his forehead on the crook of her neck to inhale her sweet scent. She smelled like candy. Like rose bon bons…

"Kinda…Cinderella…"

_So this is love…mm-mmm,_

_So this is love…_

_So this is what make life divine…_

_I'm all aglow, mm-mmm,_

_And now I know,_

_(And now I know…)_

_The key to all heaven is mine…_

"Heechul looks like he's really enjoying himself. He is after all Cinderella, right?" Leeteuk laughed as he watched Heechul dance awkwardly with Teayeon. The pretty boy was never really a good dancer to begin with and he especially sucked at ballroom dancing.

_I'll touch every star in the sky…_

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of…_

Their bodies moved gently and their feet glided across the dance floor as if they were dancing on air. They sort of were, thought Sang-Mi. Her head felt light and she was beginning to feel as if it were only them who existed in this ballroom. It was just her and Leeteuk. They were in their own sweet universe where everything was filled with love and warmth and sunshine. She felt so untouchable now, as if no bad thing in the world could ever happen to her and her beloved. It was even unthinkable.

"Sang-Mi ah…," Leeteuk whispered softly in her ear, causing a chill to run up her spine.

"Yes, Joongsoo-sshi?" she asked dreamily.

"Would you do me the-" Leeteuk asked but he fumbled with the pocket of his jacket. Dammit! Where the hell was that thing!? He was very sure he'd put it in his tux when he was about to leave the dorm. He couldn't have lost it, could he?

He glanced about on the floor. No, he couldn't have dropped it on the floor. He would have noticed it. Leeteuk was extremely very careful about his possessions. He was trained to look out for lost items and such because some of the members weren't too careful.

"Um, could you wait here for me?" Leeteuk said as he abruptly stopped dancing with Sang-Mi. Sang-Mi stared at him in puzzlement.

"I gotta go get something. I'll be back shortly so don't miss me while I'm gone, okay?" he asked as he gave her a quick peck on the forehead and he dashed off for the exit.

Sang-Mi stared at him in surprise but she decided to wait for him without putting up so much of a fuss. She was never the bitchy type anyway. It was then when one of the SHINee boys asked her for a dance to which Sang-Mi accepted happily. And it was Jonghyun the one with the melodious voice and handsome face. He was utterly divine; she couldn't NOT say yes.

Leeteuk ran outside where the valet was parking the cars and such. He walked quickly and his face was red from panting so hard. He was pretty much panicking at the very thought of losing the thing he'd brought along with him for the ballroom dance.

"Do you know where you parked our limo?" he asked the valet. The young man pointed in a direction where a series of white and black limos were all lined up.

"It's one of those, sir. You can have the key if you like."

"Thanks!" he cried out and he ran towards the cars.

It took a couple of minutes to locate the right vehicle and another few minutes trying to find the thing he'd lost. Thank goodness it was there in the car where he'd suspected it fell down.

He was about to make his way back into the ballroom and get to Sang-Mi when suddenly he heard a loud cry, the sound of tires screeching to a halt and the last thing he saw were a pair of blinding white lights.

CRASH!!!

"Leeteuk hyung!" a voice cried out in panic. It sounded vaguely familiar but Leeteuk couldn't place it. It definitely wasn't one of the Suju boys or he would've known immediately.

It was sort of funny…, Leeteuk thought as his vision blurred, he couldn't even feel his legs any more…

Chansung stared in shocked horror as the black Mercedes went out of control and skidded across the parking lot straight in the direction of Leeteuk hyung. He couldn't seem to move quickly enough but he felt the adrenaline rush and his heartbeat pump higher.

"Leeteuk hyung!" he yelled out loud, tossing the cigarette butt he'd been smoking. It was a disgusting habit that was forbidden for all JYP stars but he sometimes still did it just for the fun of it all and tonight was one of those nights. He'd felt like having a smoke and so he'd slipped out of the building so that no one would know that the maknae of 2PM smoked cigarettes. Oh, the horror of the press if they ever found out about such things.

He hadn't planned on actually being the witness of an accident! But it had happened and he was the first one to notice it. Leeteuk hyung was lying there on the road broken and bloodied.

"Get the other Suju members out her NOW!!" Chansung barked at the muted valet. The man obeyed without question and ran inside to do as he was told.

Chansung rushed over to Leeteuk's side.

"Hang in the hyung! I'm calling the ambulance!" he cried as he held Leeteuk's hand. He took out his chic black Corby and dialed the numbers rapidly, praying that the bloody man on the road be safe.

Other Suju members ran out of the building, screaming and crying as they saw Leeteuk's lifeless body lying there on the road.

"Teukie hyung!" Sungmin blubbered as fresh tears poured out of his eyes.

"Joongsoo hyung!" Heechul yelled as he ran over to Leeteuk's side.

All thirteen members crowded around their leader and Chansung stepped aside to let them be with their hyung. He talked to the people at the hospital and requested for an ambulance as soon as possible.

"He's gonna be fine!" Chansung said reassuringly, "The ambulance will be here shortly!"

"Joongsoo-sshi…!?" cried a feminine voice suddenly, "Oh, my God! Joongsoo-sshi! What happened to you? Let me through!"

There were security guards everywhere trying to block the flood of people from coming over to Leeteuk. Sang-Mi fought desperately to get away from them. her heart and mind were racing at the speed of light as she stared at Leeteuk's bloody body on the ground. She thought she'd go insane if she couldn't reach him!

"Let her through!" Heechul barked at the security guards, "She's one of us!"

One of the guards immediately let her pass through and Sang-Mi felt her knees tremble as she ran towards Leeteuk. When she was about to reach him, she couldn't keep her legs up any more and thus fell to the ground in a heap.

"Joongsoo…Joongsoo…Wake up! It's me! It's your Sang-Mi!" she cried as tear streamed down her painted face. She didn't care if her make-up was running, what mattered was her Leeteuk.

"Joongsoo-sshi! Please get up…Get up…," she whispered hoarsely as she gathered him in her arms and wept over him. Her dress and her arms were all drenched in his blood. And God! There was just so much blood everywhere! All she could see was the crimson liquid splashed everywhere over the road.

"Joongsoo, can you hear me? Can you see me?"

Then as if by a miracle, his eyes fluttered. He slowly opened his eyes and there was a weak smile on his face.

"I see you…My Sang-Mi…" he whispered back, his voice barely could be heard.

"Don't cry…I see y…" he tried to say but that was when his eyes rolled back and it shut. Sang-Mi burst into tears once again as she wept in the crook of his neck.

"Joongsoo… I love you!"

Leeteuk's hand suddenly dropped to the ground, the small black velvet box rolled out of his clenched palm onto the ground. It was a box filled with his dreams and hopes for the future. For a future life he planned to spend with Sang-Mi. It was filled with his heart and his love. It was a wedding ring.

He had planned on proposing to her that night…


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A word of warning! I never really got around to do much editing for this chapter! I'm sorry! I finished writing this 2 nights ago actually but have been busy with studies, assignments and other pressing matters that makes it really hard for me to completely proof read this whole chappy! Please excuse me for all the typo errors. When it comes to the grammar mistakes, please believe me when I say that I am very well aware of them but I just don't have the time to edit. If ever I do I'll edit it though...Anyway, enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 6**

**3 Months after the accident  
**  
"Yay! So you're finally gonna come back and join us at our humble abode again, huh Leeteuk-hyung?" Eunhyuk cried out excitedly as he lightly tapped Leeteuk's back.

He had been worried and going half mad with it all for the whole period when Leeteuk had been in a coma. Actually all of the Super Junior members had been driving themselves out of their minds with worry for Leeteuk's safety during his stay at the hospital. Many of the members had stayed over beside him for endless hours. They even slept there beside his lifeless and still body. The more affectionate and open members like Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae and Kibum had cried like crazy during the whole time whenever they visited him. Hell, they even cried whenever they were not visiting him! Other more macho and cool members like Kangin, Kyuhyun and Heechul didn't cry much but they let their sadness for their leader be known through other subtler ways. Mostly, they just became way more quiet than usual; not arguing with other members as much as before even if it was in jest, not eating as much, not sleeping as much and they were mostly very cool, calm and quiet.

It was somewhat strange to see the boisterous and loud Kangin suddenly became into a quiet lump of silence and to see the once lively, crazy and hilarious Heechul lose his crazy sense of humor for a while. Leeteuk would have been the one doing all the worrying if he hadn't been the one involved in said accident.

Leeteuk smiled at his dongsaengs. They were a good bunch of boys. Super Junior wasn't just a band, they were a family and they stick to each other through thick and thin and their love was really genuine. Leeteuk felt his heart swell at the thought that he'd been so blessed to have such loving friends and brothers like these.

"Yeah, I guess I'm coming back…" he said as he looked around at their happy faces. When he'd finally wake from his coma, he learned the truth of what had happened to him. The doctors had said that it was almost a miracle how he recovered from the accident. He'd suffered from broken and cracked ribs and both his legs had been broken as well. There had been internal injuries as well making the blood loss in him extremely high and bordering on fatal.  
The doctors had told Sang-Mi and the rest of the Super Junior that the best thing for them to do was to just pray. They had done their best and it was all up to Leeteuk himself and God for him to recover. Super junior knew enough that when doctors tell you to pray, well, it basically meant very critical. Everyone had been in tears the whole time Leeteuk was in the surgery room. He'd arrived at the hospital a little past midnight in the ambulance and the rest of Suju had followed behind closely, arriving at the hospital within minutes of Leeteuk's arrival. Sang-Mi was with them but by then she had turned from a sobbing wreck into a silent zombie. She looked so pale and ashen that Kibum had found it disturbing.

For hours they waited, some of them even falling asleep on the couch in the waiting room of the hospital. Sang-Mi was the only one who was truly wide awake as she didn't even seem to have bat an eyelid during the whole time Leeteuk was in the surgery room. She could only hear her heartbeaiting fast in cold gripping fear that left her hands all freezing like icicles. She held in her palms the box that contained the ring he was about to give her before the whole disaster happened.

_Please don't let him die…_

Please don't let him die…

Oh, God, please…

Sang-Mi felt her sanity spin as she considered a life without her beloved Joongsoo-sshi…It would be a life filled with dread and sorrow. She wouldn't be the same ever again…Oh, she couldn't bear to think about it! It was just too much.

Leeteuk had been in the surgery room for a whole seven hours and Sang-Mi waited through all those hours without food or sleep and the time seemed to be even longer than a year to her. The whole situation made it obviously clear to Kibum that he could never replace her love for Leeteuk. She was meant to be with their leader. Her heart only belonged to him and she wouldn't give that love up easily. Her strength and perseverance in the whole situation finally made Kibum see that. Slowly, he suddenly realized that this time around, he could actually feel some happiness for their leader for finding himself such a wonderful woman. It was rather shocking for him to be able to feel glad for Leeteuk because ehe had Sang-Mi. before this, whenever he witnessed one of Sang-Mi's positive qualities, he always said to himself, 'I should have her not Leeteuk!'. But right then, he could be glad for his hyung. And he was even if the feeling was a small tiny little pinch of a feeling. Maybe all of this happened for a reason. Maybe this was a sign for him to stop pursuing Sang-Mi and find himself someone else. This was the answer to all his pain and sorrow.

The doctors told them all that Leeteuk was in an unstable condition and that he would be placed in the ICU for some time before he finally regained consciousness.

They visited him whenever they could. Kibum coming by especially frequent, bringing his hyung cards and flowers and such. The rest of the Suju members would drop by to see their unconscious hyung every time they had any free time. Sang-Mi was the one who stayed by Leeteuk most though. She even slept there over nights at the hospital. For the whole period of three months during which Leeteuk was recovering, Sang-Mi had slept over at the hospital for days sometimes even weeks. She'd even got herself sick in the process due to her not sleeping at night and not eating enough. Sang-Mi managed to get extremely high fever and her body could barely stand. Kyuhun had once walked in to find a sick Sang-Mi slumped over Leeteuk's bed looking like as if she was sea sick. She'd looked up in a daze at Kyuhyun and had fallen over to the floor, throwing up everything in her body. Kyuhyun had to be in charge of her then and he told her sternly that if she needed to take care of Leeteuk that badly then she needed to be healthy herself. Sick people just didn't help other sick people.

When Leeteuk finally came around and started to wake up, Sang-Mi had been the person there to watch his eyes flutter open.

"Sang-Mi-ah…"he had whispered hoarsely and all Sang-Mi could do was smile at him as she trembled with the overwhelming emotions she was feeling. She was in tears as she talked to Leeteuk for the first time in three months. It took him another month to recover completely.

Now he was finally able to walk and talk just like the rest but he still got tired easily and he couldn't wear himself out much. The doctor had finally announced that he was healthy enough to go home. Sang-Mi had been ecstatic when she heard the news.

The members laughed and goofed around with each other while clearing up Leeteuk's private hospital ward. Eunhyuk and Dong Hae were snickering at each other as they fought over who needed to get the flowers and such. kyuhyun carefully picked up an armful of the flowers on the table and Shindong packed all of Leeteuk's things into a duffle bag. Heechul on the other hand was busy taking all the cards and balloons that were piling up into a small mountain given to Leeteuk by all his fans and other k-pop stars. There was a large box of expensive looking imported chocolates with a get-well card attached to it given to him by the 2PM members.  
Heechul read the card.

_Leeteuk hyung, I hope you get well soon! You really gave me a fright, hyung but I bet the other Suju boys were even more scared than I was! Well, I hope you get better and live a long happy life…_

PS: BTW, you shouldn't go just yet, hyung. After all, you have the pretty noona waiting for you…Both of you, good luck to you guys! Hope you all have a bright future!

Chansung

Heechul smirked when he read the message of the maknae of their group. The boy did seem to be a bit ditzy to Heechul. Ditzy but nice. Heechul decided, after reading the rest of the 2PM boys' message that they were a nice young bunch. He hadn't liked them all that much when they appeared together on an episode of Star King together (he was very much annoyed when Taecyeon won against their thumb wrestling rounds and again during the noodle eating contest). But he smiled even wider as he read the rest of the 2PM boys' messages.

"Eeteukie hyung, leave those for Siwon or someone else! They're much too heavy for you!" Heechul barked at his leader. Leeteuk was about to pick up a humungous bouquet of flowers but in his delicate condition and what with the flowers hindering his eyesight (they were far too huge), Heechul just couldn't risk having their leader get injured again. It was better if he just let the rest of them clear the whole room up.

"Sang-Mi text messaged me and said that she would be here in a minute. Unfortunately, there aren't many buses today so she had to wait for some time…" Dong Hae piped up. He was bouncing about with joy before stopping in front of Leeteuk and grabbing the flowers from him.

Hearing Sang-Mi's name immediately put a smile on Leeteuk's face. Heechul and the others watched him with amusement as he lapsed into the moonstruck look of a teenager in love.

"Look at him. The minute he hears Sang-Mi's name he's all smiles and his mind is probably off in La La Land already by now…" Heechul muttered causing the rest to chuckle lightly.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm in love!" Leeteuk cried out as he playfully whacked Heechul with his pillow. The action was a bit rough on his part and he shuddered at the pain in the side of his abdomen.

"Ack! Ooh, that stung!" he said under his breath, hands already on his side.

"See, what did I tell you, Eeteukie hyung? You shouldn't strain yourself! You could easily get injured again!" Heechul scolded as he made his way through the door.

"Listen to Heechul hyung! He and I know what we're talking about because we were involved in an accident ourselves!" Kyuhyun said as a matter-of-factly.

The rest jumped on him and started to tickle the tall maknae for a minute or so.

"Heh, listen to you?! You sure act smug for a maknae!" Eunhyuk yelled as he knuckled Kyuhyun's head.

"Kyunnie! You think you're so clever, huh?" Sungmin cried as he tickled Kyuhyun's ribs.

Leeteuk watched his dongsaengs goof around for a while with the same silly smile plastered on his face. He was so glad that he was still alive, so grateful to be breathing right now. He was with his dongsaengs and he was actually there laughing and goofing around with them. He had a future. A bright future filled with romance and happiness and Sang-Mi. most of all that was what he was grateful for; Sang-Mi. He was so ecstatic to be alive at the thought that Sang-Mi was still his and that she was going to stay his.

Being alive had never before felt so good.

At that very minute, Sang-Mi walked in a box of cake in her hands and balloons in another.

"Oh, Suju boys are here too!" she said excitedly, "Great! Now we can celebrate Leeteuk's release from the hospital together!"

Shindong eyed the box with desire and he was already jumping for joy when the rest of the members restrained him.

"Shindong, you can't eat just yet!" Eunhyuk yelled, "I mean we should at least put all these things in the van first!"

The dancer cocked his head to one side in Leeteuk's and Sang-Mi's direction in an effort of trying to tell Shindong that the couple was to be left alone.

"Are you okay, Eunhyukie?" Shindong asked, the non-verbal message completely passing him by, "You're head's twitching like crazy!"

"Argh! Just go to the van already!" Heechul cried in frustration as he pushed all of his dongsaengs out of the door, smiling apologetically at Sang-Mi all the way.

Sang-Mi and Leeteuk watched in amusement as the pretty boy walked out of the door and closed it behind him carefully.

Suddenly, without the flowers, balloons, cards and gifts, the room looked really bare. Sang-Mi glanced at Leeteuk and blushed a bit when he looked up at her. Gods, why did he have to be such a beautiful man? He was so good looking that she sometimes found her tongue twisting in knots whenever she looked his way which was totally ludicrous because she was his girlfriend for more than a hundred days already.

"Joongsoo-sshi…Hi," she said softly, placing the box in front of him slowly.

"Hi you back," Leeteuk said as he smiled up at her.

"You didn't have to bring me all these gifts, you know. I already have like a truckload full of them!"

"Oh, these aren't from me! They're from your fans that I met in the hallway! They recognized me as your cousin and asked me if I could pass them onto you," Sang-Mi said, grinning at him, "But the cake, well, that one I bought it by myself with my own money!"

"That's nice…" Leeteuk muttered as his eyes gazed deep into hers.

"Joongsoo-sshi…? What's wrong?" she asked self-consciously. They hadn't kissed or really touched all that much since he'd regain consciousness. Now she really felt shy towards him.

"C'mere, baby," he whispered softly but his tone was that of a command and Sang-Mi dared not disobey him. She went to him obediently.

From where he was sitting, Leeteuk slowly raised his hand and traced her face with it.

"I see you…" he said as he remembered that night of the accident. She'd been there weeping for him.

Slowly and gently, he pulled his beloved down to his face and placed his chapped lips on her plump soft ones, kissing her slowly at first and then growing bolder as seconds passed. It was a passionate kiss and it almost felt like as if he'd poured a bit of his soul into her body in that kiss.

"Let's get out of here!" Leeteuk said laughing out loud, hand grabbing a hold of his girlfriend's hand.

* * *

"I called the boys and told them, I'm going out with you for a short while so they won't worry about me," Leeteuk said as he hung up the phone. He was sitting right beside Sang-Mi in one of the company's ugly broken up van.

"Why'd you do that?" she said in disbelief, "We should get you back straight to the dorm so you can rest, Joongsoo-sshi! We can't go out dating yet!"

Leeteuk smirked at her and winked.

"It's alright. I wouldn't consider this a date exactly but I need to do this and it'll only take a short while, I promise!"

"Ugh! Fine! But if your stomach bursts and your guts are flying out then I'm not gonna be responsible!"

Without realizing, they had finally driven to Yeoido Park where they'd first had their picnic together. It was there where the rest of the Suju boys had sang to her, there that they'd celebrated their 100th day together and there that she'd laughed so hard her stomach was near bursting. Sang-Mi gasped and looked at Leeteuk in surprise.

"We can stop here," he said to the driver.

He took Sang-Mi out of the vehicle carefully as if he was treating a precious china doll.

"Let's walk a bit, shall we?" he gestured towards their spot.

Sang-Mi could only nod as she felt herself choke up on her words once more. Her heart was beating rapidly.

When they finally reached their favorite spot, both Sang-Mi and Leeteuk could only think that it was all as if in a fairy tale. Like their whole life was meant for them to reach this moment- this part where they could be together.

"I better do what I couldn't finish doing at the ball that night!" he said then as he looked at her lovely face.

Shock, surprise and then love etched into her features as what he said finally registered into her brain.

"Sang-Mi-ah," he started as he slowly, painstakingly knelt to the ground with a lot of effort, "Ow, ow ,ow, ow!"

"Joongsoo-sshi! What the hell are y-?" she tried to say but Leeteuk cut her off.

"Sang-Mi-ah, you know every man has his dream girl right? Well, my dream girl would probably have a bodacious rack, nice personality and is perfect at everything…But you…You're better than that. You're better than my dream girl. You're real."

Pulling out the box containing the ring, he lifted it up to her. He struggled to stay on one knee but he had dreamed of doing this for so long, he just couldn't back out now. This was the first step to his future with Sang-Mi.

"You are funny, charming, sweet, kind, lovable and the best woman for me. Sure, you have your flaws, what human being doesn't? But even with those flaws and such, you're still perfect. You're my perfect woman and I want us to grow old together and have kids together…"

"Sang-Mi-ah, would you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. Jumping up slightly she rushed and hugged Leeteuk in a fierce embrace.

"YESS!!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!~" Leeteuk groaned as his sides felt the pangs of pain.

"Oops, sorry!" she said as she kissed his face. She was kissing his entire face, nose, eyes, lips mouth; everywhere.

* * *

Kibum who had been in love with Sang-Mi, his leader's girlfriend, was finally beginning to forget Sang-Mi and move on. He was already interested in someone else by the time Sang-Mi and Leeteuk's wedding day arrived. It happened to be a very pretty girl in the periwinkle bridesmaid dress who stood next to Sang-Mi as the maid of honor. She even sort of resembled Sang-Mi, only a younger and cuter face and Kibum found that he was even more attracted to her face than he had been with Sang-Mi's. It was only after the reception, when Sang-Mi was introducing all of her friends and family that he found out that the girl was her younger sister. Kibum almost immediately began his courtship on the young innocent Solbee. And Solbee fell for him, fast!

Sungmin too had moved on from his very short attraction towards his hyung's lady. Now he was with the waitress at the café, the one he'd been crushing on for some time. Their relationship was pretty much secret but so was Kibum's but that didn't stop neither of them. Love was blooming in the air and due to Leeteuk's and Sang-Mi's marriage (which shocked the entire nation and made millions of ELFs scream in protest) almost each and every one of the Suju boys now wanted a girlfriend.

Leeteuk had laughed when he heard all of them moaning and whining about wanting a girlfriend at his wedding. He held Sang-Mi closer and cuddled his new bride.

"Agh! Quit it, Joongsoo hyung!" Heechul growled, "Stop tormenting us with your obvious public display of affection!"

Leeteuk laughed but he only cuddled Sang-Mi even more.

"Congratulations, hyung! Your wedding's beautiful and your bride's even prettier!" Eunhyuk said as he shyly pecked Sang-Mi's cheek.

"Thank you, Hyukjae-ah," Leeteuk said.

"Man, wish I'd get married soon!" Shindong whined.

"Me too!" Siwon said.

"Me three!" piped up Donghae.

"Gosh, why'd we ever agree on becoming idols and signing a contract to remain single for years on end?" Kyuhyun muttered as he looked at all the girls who were eyeing them, "I'm beginning to wonder why. I'm getting lonelier and lonelier."

"Tell me about it!"

As they laughed and joked about, Leeteuk took his wife's hand and brought it to his lips.

"Saranghae, wife," he said softly, gentle eyes gazing lovingly back at her.

"Saranghae, husband…." She answered him back.

Their lips met and this time their kiss symbolized the beginning of their life as man and wife. Hearts beating as one, lips united together and each in the others' arms. They were the most beautiful in love couple anyone had ever seen.

**THE END.**


End file.
